


Ancients

by Snakedoc444



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakedoc444/pseuds/Snakedoc444
Summary: The myths and legends of Remnant present history hidden in the folds of fantasy. The myth of the Ancients left its Marks on the world of Remnant, yet they have long faded over the many years. Jaune Arc has long denied his heritage, running from the events of his past. Thrust into a role where secrets prove deadly, he must reconcile and overcome the pains of history. AU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ancients

Chapter 1

_“Many don’t know the truth. Don’t understands the machinations behind the Diet’s decision. Yet we few will remain to remember the real history. The honest history.”_

_\- Excerpt from the Ivory Tower Servant’s History_

She looked up from her desk and noticed that night had fallen. It was a moment before she noticed the protests from her body; small aches and discomforts of working too long overwhelmed her senses. Students had been arriving from all over Remnant with the Vytal tournament steadily approaching. It was supposed to be a celebration. Too bad no one ever mentioned the paperwork. A dry chuckle followed as she looked at the heaps of papers on her desk. It was just that time where it’s always about playing catch-up. She stood up and moved to the window, stretching her body as she went.

It wasn’t too late, with students still milling about in the courtyard area. She watched them, unhindered by the troubles of school. Their interactions in these moments as revealing as the moves in the combat arena. Her eyes settled on a familiar head of blonde hair who, unlike most others, sat alone. She watched for a few long moments as he did nothing but sit. His choice to be alone was odd. Forcing her thoughts away, she moved back towards her desk. She automatically flicked her attention to the calendar. She stopped short of her desk as she registered the date. His behavior becoming clearer. Glancing at the paperwork on her desk she whispered a curse whilst grabbing her cape. Making sure to lock her office she made the short walk out into the courtyard area. Most students offered her a wide berth, taking those extra steps to stay out of her way.

She slowed down as she approached the student, knowing he wouldn’t really be paying attention. She took the last few steps to really observe him. He really wasn’t that much different from when they first met. That childlike wonder still seeping through in the oddest of moments.

“Jaune.” He startled at her voice yet relaxed as she sat down next to him, “Its that time, isn’t it.”

He glanced at his left arm, “Yeah, well, I thought I had it handled.”

“You can’t keep this up; at least not on your own. You have a team that cares for you and can help you.”

Jaune chose to remain silent. It was a familiar debate with a new spin. They sat in a familiar silence for a while. Glynda could feel the eyes from some of the students on her. Curious, but hesitant in nature. She restrained herself from more comfortable actions as she sat with the young man who grew up to be her student. They watched as sun began to set and dusk began to take over. Just as darkness began to take over Glynda stood up.

“Glynda.” Jaune continued when she paused, “Why didn’t you unlock my aura?”

“Jaune.” She sent him the look he was so used to, “You pick now of all times to bring that up.”

He held up his hands urging her to look around. She noticed that the courtyard had become extremely sparse, with only a couple students too far away to hear anything.

She continued a moment later, “We are different Jaune. The rules that apply to the general population don’t apply to us. Can’t apply to us. The very thing that gives us our strength is what makes us the most vulnerable.”

Jaune clutched his left arm. He began to speak but was cutoff by the emergency ping on her scroll. He got up as she read the message, brow furrowing.

“Get your team to the docks. I’m clearing the QRF Bullhead for your team. Reports of a giant robot rampaging through the industrial district. Go.”

Jaune started moving. Grabbing his scroll, he pinged his team with a pre-coded message. He tore off running after sending his locker to the docks coordinates. His locker was waiting for him as he got to the docks, grabbing his sword and armor he made his way to the specialized QRF bullhead. Inside the pilots were doing their checks of the system. He was just finishing his armor when the rest of his team boarded. A word to the pilots had them into the air towards Vale.

“Comms in.” Jaune ordered his team, “Beacon Tower, Beacon Tower, this is JNPR Actual over.”

“JNPR Actual, this is Beacon Tower. Send Transmission. Over”

“Team JNPR is deploying and in need of a secured line. Over”

“Understood. Wait for channel.” It was a long few moments. “JNPR Actual, channel three point five-two. Switch and standby for further instructions.”

“Wilco. Switching now. Over.”

It was only a few seconds before the hail started communications again. Jaune startled as he realized it was Glynda’s voice he was hearing.

“JNPR sitrep to follow. Two areas of contact. Industrial and Highway. Assess situation on Highway. Coordinate with Beacon Tower and First Responders. Over.”

“Wilco, Beacon Tower. Over and out.”

He looked at the rest of the team as all of their scrolls beeped. An information packet about the current information. His teammates caught up on the information, and a pensive mood settled in the bullhead. The long moments of flight ate at his nerves. The cabin light flashed red. Pairing up they waited for the doors to open. A steadying hand from Pyrrha settled on his shoulder. She offered a small nod of encouragement as the doors opened.

The wreckage that awaited them churned at his stomach. The highway had come to a standstill. Cars had been flipped, crushed, and destroyed. It appeared every meter held some sort of wreckage. The pilot ordered them to search for a landing spot. Some long moments later Ren found and directed the pilot. As they began their descent Jaune started shouting orders.

“Ren, Nora. Jump down and head south. Figure out where we need to divert traffic and communicate that to Beacon Tower. Begin checking vitals of people in that area.” They jumped the moment Jaune stopped and he turned to Pyrrha, “We gotta start setting up a staging area. Start with an area for triage. Pilot, fly north and communicate to Beacon where and how to divert traffic.”

Jaune and Pyrrha got to work immediately as the bullhead touched down. The hover-pallets of emergency equipment were immediately moved off the bullhead. Once clear the bullhead took off, following its own instructions. The two students moved the equipment into a semi-clear area.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, “Go begin checking on people. Get them to here if you can.” She nodded before taking off in the direction. Over a few long minutes they both got to work. Jaune began setting up a mobile command. Power generators, computers and monitoring equipment all began setup. Out of his periphery he could see Pyrrha moving from person to person. She moved quickly, making notes in her scroll as he went. He was in the last stages of setting up when the hail came through.

“JNPR Actual, JNPR Actual, this is Beacon Tower. Come in. Over.”

“Beacon Tower, this is JNPR Actual. Send traffic over.”

“JNPR Actual. Sitrep to follow. One Medico Bullhead en route. Second Medico Bullhead still loading. Team CFVY inbound as support. Break. New designation assigned. Bravo Hotel. Over.”

“Understood Beacon Tower. Bravo Hotel Actual, over and out.”

He paused for a moment and saw Pyrrha do the same. Looking at his scroll the designation change staring back at him. She recovered before he did, turning back to the person she was trying to help. It was the thrusters of a bullhead that pulled him out. The medico bullhead landing and the first medical team getting out.

He walked over towards the command tent, meeting up with the medical leads. The others rushed out to begin their work. The talk with the leads was short. He spoke about how his team was currently split with the other pair being in the south. Collectively they developed a plan of attack, where both Jaune and the medico lead would remain central. The medico lead laid out a plan for them to handle the near six kilometers they needed to cover. Jaune was still studying the map and plan as the medico lead began issuing orders.

Pyrrha schooled her face as she walked towards the next person. The medic next to her was busy on their scroll. As they walked up to the next person she noticed a change in the medic. It was only a few moments before she noticed. The hand, the only visible part, was small. Too small. The medic got there first. Pyrrha couldn’t bring herself to kneel down; instead choosing to wait. It was a few long moments as the medic checked both the bodies. The medic turned to Pyrrha and shook their head. Pyrrha felt her breath just rush out as she watched the medic place two large x’s on the car. She made it a few steps before the tears started to fall. The medic stopped her and sent her back towards the command tent. As she took her steps she found the tears falling quicker.

It was just a few moments before she was back at the tent, tears falling freely. The activity inside the tent was still somewhat hectic, with Jaune and the medico lead deep in conversation. As she entered the conversation stilled as Jaune walked over immediately. He pulled her to a small corner and just enveloped her in a hug. She just let go in that moment. Jaune just let her cry, offering what comfort he could. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The medics gave them the space as they continued to work around the pair. Jaune sat her down, getting her attention as he knelt in front of her.

“Stay here for a few minutes. I’ll be right over there.” He said pointing to the equipment.

She nodded in response. Jaune got up and gave her one last look before walking away. She watched as he went and interacted with the leads. She saw their hands moving over the map and discussion flowed back and forth. The medic lead dominated the conversation while Jaune listened. It wasn’t too long before there was enough of a lull to where he could step away.

He sat down next to her, “Its fucked up.” When she didn’t respond he continued, “Today won’t get any easier. We need you.”

“How?” She asked, “How can you just not grieve?”

“I will grieve, and you will see it. But there are people that still need me and I was taught that we set aside our temporary needs when there are people that are relying on you.”

Pyrrha looked at him for a moment. Then slowly nodded, “Ok.”

Jaune gave her one last hug, “Take a moment, and make sure that you are prepared, because today won’t be easy.”

She watched him go directly back to the map. The sounds of a bullhead reached her and she turned her attention outside. Team CFVY stepped out and immediately separated. Coco entered the command area and walked up to Jaune. The two talked animatedly, going over the map before them. It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Yatsuhashi holding out his hand. She accepted and he yanked her to her feet. A wordless nod from the man and he was on his way. She threw one last glance in the direction of her leader before heading back out.

Coco had seen her teammate get Pyrrha back to her feet. Jaune approached the older leader after giving Yatsu a quick word of thanks. They were just getting word from Ren and Nora; the damage extended a full 6 kilometers south of their current position. This extended their area of operation to just over 9 kilometers. Looking over at her fellow team leader she could see the weight on him.

“Jaune.” She got his attention, “Where do we need to start?”

He pointed out a specific area on the map, “Here, where the mech went over the edge. It broke through the barrier and fell to the ground.”

“Broke through the barrier?” Coco interrupted.

Jaune nodded, “That’s what we gathered. Reports also indicate a fight took place amidst the support pillars. Medico personnel can’t safely go out until we clear it.”

“I’ll find and take Yatsu with me. We’ll establish a safe area.”

“Take a look underneath. Figure out the damage we have to contend with.”

Coco nodded as she turned away. Stepping out of the temple she sent the coordinates to Yatsu. A quick confirmation ping from Yatsu later and off she went. Moving quickly, she barely felt the chill of the night air. As she moved further away from the command tent she became aware of the solitude. It wasn’t exactly solitude. The carnage was everywhere. The calls for help rang out across the night. A few medico personnel moved from incident to incident, yet there was never enough. The calls pulled at her.

It was several long minutes before she reached her destination; Yatsu was waiting for her. He was already looking around, helping those that he could. Moving past her teammate she approached the broken barrier. The barrier was still down, damage to the emitters. She shared a brief exchange with Yatsu before jumping down. Upon reaching the ground the remnants of a battle became apparent. Unfurling her weapon she continued her survey of the area. The battle was hardfought. Dust round shell casings, pavement, and remains of elemental dust littered the small battlefield.

Mini-gun at the ready she continued to stalk through the various support columns. She noted that there was damage but didn’t focus on it; keeping watch for potential threats. It was the clack of her boots on the pavement that filled the silence. Her movement was focused, slow, and methodical. It was then she saw it, the arm of a mech. It was largest piece of metal that was scattered about. The rest looked like it had been shattered. Small pieces of armor, electronics, and weaponry lay scattered about the ground. At least two columns were completely destroyed, and it appeared that another 3 had complete structural failure. She put her weapon away and started gathering info; sifting through the shards. The metal remnants held no real clue. Something had shattered them beyond a quick recognition. Yatsu landing on the ground near her disturbed the silence. She heard him move away from her. They continued their search amongst the destruction. As she moved between the pillars the amount of metal dust continued increase.

“Coco.” Yatsu called over comms, “Get over here.”

Turning around she made her way towards Yatsu. He wasn’t far yet what she saw made her stop. Part of the highway had collapsed leaving several cars overturned. Yatsu was bent over a car talking to someone. She moved closer to the wreckage and began to hear the sounds of multiple people inside the wreckage. She peaked inside and could see a mess of bodies and metal.

Pulling away she switched to the main comm channel, “Jaune.” She waited for confirmation, “I am sending coordinates. We need a medical team here, partial highway destruction and overturned vehicles. Understood.”

She heard the thrusters up on the highway overhead. Voices filtered down from up above. It was the thump of someone landing beside her that grabbed her attention.

“Jaune.” She greeted, “Yatsu is working over there, but its these cars here I am worried about.” She pointed to a group of vehicles jumbled in a mess.

Jaune nodded, “Bullhead can’t make it down. They are setting up fast ropes and a stabilized lift.”

Coco nodded then turned back to the pile off cars that had her worried. She heard muffled crying and the voice of someone trying to comfort others. She called out to the people inside, letting them know that help was coming. Hearing a response she began speaking to the group, offering what little comfort she could. She saw Jaune and Yatsu working nearby. The noise of activity started to build around her. Medical and rescue personnel began filling the area, working and removing pieces of vehicles. A triage area had been hastily set up to diagnose and treat what injuries they could.

One of the medics walked up to her and began discussing the situation. She described what she knew and what she had heard. He began to look over the situation and assess the best way to get into the vehicles. She went back and to talking to the people inside. It began to get harder to hear the voices, especially the one male voice. Looking over to the medic with her, their actions took on a new urgency. The medic called over a few others and they began problem solving. The mess of vehicles shifted slightly, and she heard the panic rise inside.

The medic walked up, “We can’t cut in. Torches would blind and if we make a wrong move it could all collapse.”

Coco looked over, “What needs to happen?”

He pointed to the top vehicle, “We need to stabilize that. Then we might be able to make a hole long enough to pull them all out.”

She nodded, “Yatsu, Jaune. Get over here.”

She explained the idea to the two other huntsmen and the got into position. Yatsu and Coco stood on opposite sides of the wreck preparing to stabilize it. The medics pointed out the area they wanted to take out to get to the people inside. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors. The sword would cut through the weakened metal like it was nothing. He unfurled the shield and set it next to his feet. The medics directed Jaune to stand and prep on Coco’s left. She looked over at the first year and saw something on his face. His eyes were shut. Not scrunched or tight, but in meditation. She stared for a few moments before she was directed to prepare to stabilize the wreckage.

The medics called it. She and Yatsu braced the top part of the wreckage. Coco pumped her aura into her legs, locking their position in the concrete. She knew Yatsu was doing the same. She commanded Jaune to go. Jaune responded immediately sinking the tip of the blade into the metal. She heard the screech of the metal. Jaune started close to her bringing the blade up then pushing it away from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of something. Turning her head she looked at the Jaune and thought she saw a glow emanating from his right arm. The wreckage shifted in her hands, wrenching her attention away from Jaune. He was quick about it. She heard the metal tear away and the scraping of the shield as it slid in place. Medics started barking out orders. In her periphery she saw the medics pull out 4 young girls. Jaune knelt down and she could hear a conversation happening underneath her. One of the medics came up and looked into the wreckage.

Jaune got up and positioned himself between Yatsu and Coco, “Shift away. He’s bracing the wreckage inside.”

The other two hunters shimmied their way down, maintaining contact with the wreckage. The medic counted down. Coco reset her stance and channeled her aura downwards. Once the count ended she felt the weight increase, hearing a grunt from Yatsu. The strain of the metal became audible. The groans of her comrades increased. The scraping of the shield on the ground caught her attention. She barely registered the medic’s command that they could release their hold.

The wreckage came crashing down between them. Yatsu gave her a quick nod before being grabbed by another medic. Turning to the group they just pulled out she saw Jaune kneeled next to the last man that was dragged out. She moved past them only hearing the man apologize to Jaune. Coco turned to the medic who was looking over the four young girls. She paused to see if she needed to offer any help. The medics directed her to helping get people up to the highway for transport. She took one of the younger girls and carried her over to the makeshift lift. The girl was quiet – barely holding on to Coco. Coco settled and strapped the girl into the lift. It was then that the young girl grabbed onto Coco’s arm. It was a few moments before Coco could escape the iron grip. Some soothing words and a promise of safety were the required bargain.

Coco watched the lift carry the young girl up to the top. She turned around and began helping get others into the lift and up to the road. The monotony of it gave her time to look around. This area was clearing up. Luckily there weren’t two many victims down in this area. Jaune was still next to the man from earlier, though he seemed resigned about it all. She watched Jaune reach to the man and remove the band around his upper arm, then close the mans eyes. Coco felt herself let out a sigh. It was the first death she witnessed. She knew it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

Jaune closed the eyes of the man, Alani. He looked at the identification band and let out a sigh. He knew where it came from and was dreading the call he would have to make. Getting up he looked around and saw that most of the work was already done. The medic he was with waved him away. Jaune turned towards the lifts area, ending up next to Coco. She offered a weary look to the younger huntsman. Jaune nodded at here before hooking onto the fast rope line. The pulley system brought Jaune back up to the highway above. A secondary triage station had been set up, handling the casualties from below as well as the surrounding area. The medics in the area were hard at work helping those that he could get to. Personnel were working to get the work areas and medical supplies up and running. There was a bullhead prepping to head back to the main to pick up more supplies. After getting a better understanding he hitched a ride back on the bullhead to the main outpost.

It was getting close to midnight by the time he got back to the main encampment. Several more tents had been set up. Several bullheads where in various forms of flight around the main triage areas. The dull roar of the generators met his ears. Lights were all over and more were being set up in an ever-expanding radius. Jaune made his way to the command tent, activity buzzing all around him. A different lead medic was directing the efforts at this moment. Jaune ignored them and made his way over to one of the comms officers. Jaune asked the officer to send a request for two more hunter teams from Beacon. Jaune spent a moment looking over the identification tag. Memories threatened to bubble forth and overwhelm him.

The comms officer grabbed Jaune’s attention; Beacon had responded. Team EBNY with Professors Carmine and Peach were loading up on a bullhead. It was a good response. Peach could interface with the medical teams and help divert smaller cases to Beacon medical staff. Carmine’s semblance could help locate survivors, if she was willing to use it. Jaune began working on EBNY’s deployment so that he would have it ready by the time they landed. The bullhead from Beacon arrived approximately half an hour later. Jaune was still pouring over maps when he heard a commotion towards the tents entrance. Looking up he saw Professor Peach talking with the lead medic. There was too much noise for him to try and figure out what was going on. He watched Peach disagree with the medic then begin to walk over with Carmine and EBNY in tow. Jaune offered them a greeting when they walked up.

“Alright kid where do you need us.” Peach asked.

“Team EBNY needs to head here.” Jaune pointed to a point almost five klicks south, “There is a triage station here and it has the least hunter support. Nora and Ren are reporting that’s where the Mech entered the highway yet the damage extends further south just due to collateral. This is the area we know the least about and its on the border of what we are theoretically in control of. Make sure we victims on the border are being taken care of.”

The leader of EBNY nodded before directing his team out. Jaune then turned to the professors, “Professor Carmine can you take a team of medics and just run through the areas we mostly cleared. Teams are moving fast and it would be easy to miss a victim.” Carmine didn’t even wait for him to finish before heading out. Peach chuckled at her colleagues antics, “Peach can you help coordinate with the medics. All the triage stations are feeding information here, but don’t know what Beacon can and can’t handle.”

Peach responded in the affirmative before putting a hand on his shoulder, “How you holding up?”

Jaune chuckled, “Ask me again in a few minutes.” At her raised eyebrow he continued, “I have to contact the Ivory Tower.”

Her eyes widened, “Do you want me to handle that?”

Jaune shook his head, “No, I need to do it. Last witness and all.”

There was an understanding in Peach’s eyes. She offered some last few words of comfort before heading over to the main comms team. He walked over and sat down at one of the empty terminals. Punching in the code he waited for the call to go through. In the passing moments he played with the identification band. The beep of the accepted call arrested his attention back.

“Ivory Tower Operator, how may I assist you today?”

“Emergency connection to the Relic Throne.” Jaune answered.

“Name, class, and code.” The operator requested.

“Jaune Arc, Outlander. Code: echo – one – one – six – delta – tango – four – whiskey. Designation: last witness.”

“Code accepted. Establishing connection to the Relic Throne. Please hold.”

Jaune sighed as he steeled himself for the news he had to bring. It was several long minutes before the call went through. He was surprised at who actually answered the call. It was the Queen herself. He could tell that she had already been awake, and from the background he knew she had gone into her private study.

“Jaune.” She greeted.

“Your Highness.” He responded by bowing his head slightly.

“Your code is true?” She continued once he nodded, “Who is it?”

“Alani Batallio. Craftsman class. Weapons specialist.”

She sighed, “Well fuck. How did it happen?”

Jaune sat there for a moment taken aback by her candor, “Are you aware of what is going on in Vale right now?” He continued at her affirmative answer, “He was caught up in this mess. Ended up pinned under some wreckage, yet despite it all he ended up saving the lives of four young girls.”

She sighed, “Any information on what actually happened?”

“We’re still looking into it.”

“Jaune...”

“All due respect your Highness.” Jaune interrupted, “I am an Outlander. I respect the laws of the Tower, but I do not answer to you. I am a student of Beacon. This was a courtesy.”

“The rites of the Ancients.” She closed her eyes, “Thank you Jaune.”

Jaune sent over details that she requested. There was a quiet moment between the two before the call was disconnected. He paused and released a deep sigh. A ping at his station brought his attention back to the screen.


End file.
